Marianne L. Mutsuki
'Marianne Laplace Mutsuki '(マリアンヌ・ラプラス・ムツキ Marian'nurapurasumutsuki), also known as the 'Moon Princess '(ムーンプリンセス Mūnpurinsesu), is the colonel of the White Flowers, a squad of the Novis Orbis Librarium. She is also the adoptive daughter of Merlin Laplace , being re-adopted by Kagura Mutsuki not too afterwards. She is a playable character in BlazBlue OC and Next Generation series. Personality Elegant and intelligent. A cunning strategist that deals swiftly with all problems presented to her, always disposing of the needed solution. Her emotions, however, might lead her to take risks which are unfitting for her image. Marianne is a young woman of the court. She speaks and addresses people in an elegant tone, rarely making use of acronyms and any other casual language. She isn't nowhere near prideful, but holds some esteem about her skills in comparison to others. She is admired for her humility and ability to put herself into others' shoes. But she holds a secret of her own: her immense worry about her father. Although she believes there is a reason for him to leave her behind, Marianne does share with her brother Galahad L. Mutsuki the desire to see him again, to know the truth. However, her worry hasn't become an obsession and she believes in a day where they'll meet again. A thing that Marianne also has as a negative point is that she's short-fused. That is due to a constant bickering with Galahad, as she tries incessantly to fix him. Being constantly thrown to his taunts and brags made her into a person that immediately loses her temper if she's questioned too much or if the argument begins to reach levels that annoy her. She's very proud of calling herself a Mutsuki and respect Kagura as her second father. She doesn't treat him as any sort of replacement for Merlin and believes that she has a true father-daughter bond with him. It's one of the reasons Kagura confided on her the task to always watch over Galahad. Powers and Abilities Marianne has a different fighting style, as her fighting is more considered as a "dance in the battlefield". She attacks with graceful attacks derived from her dance lessons. She uses her cane as a bludgeon, but also uses its pointy end to stab and thrust her opponent. She is rather nimble, but her physical attacks aren't exactly strong. Marianne's Magic Formula control level excels most of the people and is also her main way of combat. She developed her own formula called 'Elementalism '(エレメンタリズム Erementarizumu), which replicates elemental magic to attack her foe. However, differently from a true magician like Nine the Phantom, her replication with Magic Formula doesn't allow her to combine the elements like Nine and locks to her to a maximum of 3 elements. In Marianne's case, she uses wind, water and light. Her Drive, 'Clear Night '(晴天 Seiten), amplifies her focus, allowing her to dismiss any illusionary abilities and to effectively identify event occurences such as phenomena intervention. This Drive is active even without Marianne's actions. Marianne has also a disposal of scientific weapons to help her, like Kokonoe. However, she only uses them in cases where herself can't attack with her Magic Formula. History TBD Music Themes Trivia *Marianne's design is a recolor of Arme from Grand Chase: Dimensional Chase, in her Evening Party outfit. Miscellaneous Category:BlazBlue Oc Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Artificial Beings